


What Comes Down

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter/Stargate Atlantis, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney and Ronon pay a visit to Scotland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Comes Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely florahart who gave the prompt “parachute”. Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Luna Lovegood looked up from the paper she was reading (upside down), saw a pair of feet dangling in the air, trapped by the branches of the tree she was sitting against, and then turned back to her paper. She completely ignored the muffled curses above her until she had finished reading a most interesting article on the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Finally she folded her paper neatly and lay it down on the grass beside her before standing up.

“Can I help?” she asked the feet.

“About bloody…” The voice continued for some minutes as Luna looked rather dreamingly up at the tree. It was a very nice tree. And provided a lot of shade. Luna was just wondering where Hermione had got to, when the cracking of a branch above made it evident that she really ought to move before the owner of the feet squashed her.

“Look out!” the voice called. Luna moved slowly out of the way and stared as a man in a dark uniform crashed on to the ground, his fall cushioned somewhat by a large swath of material that appeared to be attached to his back.

“Are you a birdman?” Luna asked.

“A birdman! What? What – just, what, no.” The man spluttered and heaved himself up to a sitting position. “Where am I?”

“Hogwarts,” Luna answered, as if it should be self-explanatory.

“What’s Hogwarts?” the man asked, increasingly annoyed by this blonde slip of a girl.

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

The man’s eyes opened impossibly wide and then narrowed to dangerous slits. “Where’s your mother?”

“Dead.”

“Oh. I…” The man flailed a moment and then decided things would look a lot better if he stood up. Ten minutes later, after a vicious fight to remove himself from his parachute, watched in silence by the strange little girl, he was standing upright and though dishevelled, was relatively unharmed.

“What’s your name?”

“Luna Lovegood.” She tilted her head curiously at the man. He certainly _looked_ human. “What’s yours?”

“Dr Rodney McKay,” the man replied, puffing out his chest slightly.

“Do you live in trees?”

“Do I…” Rodney shook head. “I’m hallucinating. Obviously that fall did more harm than good.”

“McKay, can you hear me? McKay, come in.” A disembodied voice called out. Luna looked all around her and then up at the sky while Rodney gratefully spoke into his radio.

“Ronon! Thank god, I’m…” he looked around. “I have no idea where I am. Where are you?”

“Behind you.”

Rodney jumped as Ronon slapped a hand on to his shoulder and ignored the glare the other man threw his way.

“Oh, hello,” Luna said. “I’m Luna.”

“Ronon,” Ronon replied stiffly. “Who’s that?”

He pointed to a figure approaching them rather warily, a stick in her hand.

“Oh, that’s Hermione. She’s a friend of mine. We were going to revise for our exams.” Luna sank back down on to the grass, apparently content to let Hermione continue talking to the strangers.

“So you can see her?” Rodney whispered to Ronon. Ronon raised an eyebrow and grunted. Rodney took that for a definite yes.

“Can I help you?” Hermione asked as she approached. She recognised the two men’s uniforms as being Muggle military and so quickly hid her wand.

“We’re lost,” Rodney said, frustration making him tell the truth. “We’re supposed to be attending a meeting in…” He pulled out a dirty looking piece of paper. “Hogsmeade?”

“Oh,” Hermione replied. “Um, who exactly are you meeting?”

“…Dumbledore?” Rodney replied, hesitating over the smudges on the piece of paper.

“Oh,” Hermione said again. “Oh, okay, well. You just need to go down there,” she pointed. “And then follow the trail.” She couldn’t possibly imagine why Dumbledore would want to meet with the military. Curious, though, she couldn’t help but asking. “What exactly are you meeting about?”

Rodney regarded the girl curiously. “And who might you be?”

“She’s in Dumbledore’s Army,” Luna said, looking up from the daisy chain she’d been making. “Like me.”

Ronon and Rodney exchanged somewhat incredulous looks. But then they’d seen far stranger armies in their time.

“In that case,” Rodney began, “it’s to do with an evacuation plan. Something about you being at a covert war, and needing an escape plan.”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. Obviously this was something that Dumbledore was keeping very close to his chest.

“This doesn’t look like a battlefield,” Ronon observed. He and Rodney both scanned the area. It looked like an ordinary plot of land in an ordinary part of Scotland.

“Appearances can be deceiving,” Luna noted. “The Aquavirius Maggot for instance, looks like a brain. But it isn’t.”

Rodney took a couple of steps away from Luna, obviously concerned that whatever was wrong with her was catching. Hermione was both embarrassed that Luna was again spouting nonsense, but also a little annoyed that she was becoming the subject of disdain, especially from two outsiders.

“We have things to do, so if you don’t mind,” Hermione said, slightly sharper than she had intended. Luna might not exactly be a friend of hers, but she knew what it felt like to have people looking at you the way that Rodney was.

“Right, yes,” Rodney harrumphed. He tried to pull himself together – being rude to members of this Dumbledore’s Army could probably have quite serious consequences. “We’ll just be off then. Ronon?”

Ronon paused from his scanning of the horizon to nod. Then he started to move off and Rodney followed him at a more lolling gait.

After a few moments of silence, in which Luna attempted to give Hermione a daisy chain necklace and then put it on her own head when Hermione sat down and pretended not to notice, Hermione pulled out some books from her bag.

“They were weird, weren’t they?” Luna said.

Hermione looked up at Luna and then over to where she could still make out the two figures heading towards their meeting with Dumbledore.

“Yes,” she replied, “I suppose they were. Now let’s get on, shall we? You’ll never pass transfiguration if you don’t concentrate.”

And so they did.  



End file.
